To See The Future
by Hidden Page
Summary: Between Wave and The Exams everything is going The way it is meant to, before a large group of Time Travelers land just outside of Konoha, and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

I don't think I own Naruto…sadly.

In Konoha it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining the birds were chirping and for once nothing seemed like it was going to go wrong. Kakashi however knew that it wouldn't last as he slowly made his way to where his team would be.

"Say that to my face, Teme!" A yell came from the training grounds usually frequented by Team Seven. "Don't talk to Sasuke-Kun like that!" Came the usual yell of the pink haired Kunoichi. Kakashi snuck up to where his team was waiting. Sakura was hitting Naruto over the head for the slight against Sasuke who was rolling his eyes. He walked to his team to distract Sakura from her target.

"You're late!" Yelled Sakura loudly before glancing over at Naruto who was rubbing his head. He looked up dazed, "What'd I miss?" He asked. "Nothing, Kakashi was just late again." Sasuke informed him. "I got lost on the road of li-"

"Used that one before." Sakura informed him before he finished. Kakashi frowned thinking. "A black cat crossed my-"Sasuke hnned, "You used that one before too." Naruto blinked up at him, "can't you at least be original?" he asked unimpressed. Kakashi would later say that he was about to respond with a great comeback that would have wowed the three of them, but whether he was going o or not was interrupted by the world changing.

The sky flashed red for a second, the trees dying, and the warm air cold and then it was gone as quickly as it had come. But the ground was shaking and a heavy sense killing intent seemed to be coming from everywhere. Naruto closed his eyes against the feeling trying to calm his chakra from trying to defend himself. Sasuke was flinch seemingly to afraid to move. Sakura was shaking in fear, her eyes clenched.

Kakashi caught himself before he fell, the last time he had felt killing intent like this was when the kyuubi attacked, but Naruto was sitting in front of him. Kakashi turned; the killing intent was coming from outside the gate. So intent on reaching what was causing the intent he didn't realize until he was half way there that his genin were following him. He thought about sending them back but decided that it would take up time that they might not have.

They were the second team there, Gai was checking through the trees already. A glance between the Jonins and a nod showed the seriousness. For once the green beast of Konoha wasn't loudly yelling about his eternal rival.

Neji Hyuuga jumped down from a tree nearby. He glanced over at team Kakashi and a slight sneer appeared on his face but he quickly turned to his sensei, "It's a large group of people that the intent seems to be coming from. They seem to be worried about something." Neji frowned, "They have tents down and most of them seem to be civilians, how did they get so close without us picking up on them?" he asked his teacher. Gai frowned before smiling, much too large, "WHAT A GOOD QUESTIAN MY YOUTHFAL STUDENT!" He exclaimed youthfully.

Kakashi felt his student flinch from behind him. They hadn't met Gai yet had they? Well this would be- "The killing intent is gone!" Naruto stated. Kakashi blinked, it was, and it had disappeared as if it had never been there in the first place. "We need to find who it was coming from." Kakashi stated, "And how they got so close without us picking them up." He stated with a nod to the Hyuuga boy.

Sakura frowned, thinking. "Why don't we just ask them?" she blushed as she saw everyone was staring at her. "Well I mean from what he-"she nodded towards Neji, "said they don't sound like they're mounting an attack."

The girl on the side of Gai frowned, "but if they are planning an attack it could get messy," she stated glancing through the trees. "We would be in a lot of trouble if they are hostile." The Gai-look-alike smiled large, "Do not worry TenTen I would protect you and our youthful allies!" The girl twitched and grasped a kunai as a reflex.

Naruto frowned and Sasuke glared at the green wearing boy, Sakura was to busy staring at his eye brows in horror. A rustle though the trees distracted all of them from the boys rising anger. The all turned falling into fighting poses, Kakashi and Gai taking their place at the front of the genin.

A black haired man jumped through the trees to land just in front of the teams. He had short black hair and shirt that showed his stomach. His skin was grayish and he looked young, maybe just eighteen.

He glanced at the teams not looking surprised to see them. He glanced over all of them, seeming to glare slightly at Sasuke, before his eyes fell on Naruto.

"It worked," he stated staring at Naruto, "He did it."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke Uchiha was smart. Everyone knew and everyone commented on it. He was after all an Uchiha. This along with his skills as a ninja caused him to be able to be very observant, but, he didn't need to be observant to see that this man that had introduced himself as Sai did not like him. Even Naruto had noticed the looks that the man was periodically giving Sasuke. It was strange for someone to actively dislike Sasuke especially when that same person showed signs of liking Naruto.

It was not that he was jealous of his teammate for once not getting glared at but it was kind of strange. He had never noticed how much people seemed to dislike Naruto, until he noticed how strange it was for someone to not be glaring at seemed to be surprised that the man would even answer his questions. Sai had offered to take them to the group's leader. He absently had been injured somehow and was being taken care of by their medics.

Kakashi had agreed to go with them and the man in the jump suit and his team went to inform the Hokage. Sasuke glanced around the camp they were being lead through. It was strange but every now again he would see someone that he could swear he recognized, but as soon as he looked there way the either turned away or no one would end up being there.

Some people he noticed took up glaring at the group. Naruto ignored the looks and kept walking as if he was used to it. Sakura kept glancing around in discomfort and confusion. Kakashi would stare back at them until they looked away. Sasuke however had noticed something. Unlike when the group would walk through Konoha the people were not glaring at Naruto. They where glaring at him.

In fact as they past people when their eyes landed on Sasuke they would turn dark and angry. But then they would move to Naruto and they would smile. In fact a couple of older ladies had stopped the group to hand Naruto a cookie or sweets and a quick riffle of his hair. Naruto just blinked and waited until they were out of sight of the women before quietly disposing of the treats to the confusion of Sakura ho had started yelling at how spoiled Naruto was.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, but couldn't have been as the camp wasn't that big, they finally arrived at a tent that was bigger than the other ones that they had passed. In front of the tent stood a blonde staring off at nothing. She looked eighteen and Sasuke couldn't help but feel that she looked very familiar. With her long blonde hair up in a pony-tail she looked like Ino would in five years. But she, unlike Ino, frowned when she saw Sasuke. He wondered absentmindedly if Ino had a sister.

When the group came to stand in front of she smiled at 'Sai' running a hand through her hair. "Sai? Finally coming to visit? I thought you had forgotten me." She said sultry at him. 'Sai' frowned gazing at her for a moment before responding, "Beautiful, I brought some visitors for the Hokage." He stated glancing towards the flaps of the tent. She nodded, "Give it a monument and she will be back and stop him from trying to escape as soon as we open the tent.

'Sai 'gazed at her for a moment, "he's already trying to go back to work?" He asked not seeming surprised. The blonde nodded, "she said he'll be up for work by next week but he won't give up and Gaara tends to agree with him. "

"I bet Ugly doesn't like that" He commented dryly. She rolled her eyes, "She's one step away from tying them both down." She stated with a smile neither of them so much as glancing at Team Kakashi. Sai nodded and opened his mouth to speak before he was interpreted by a large thump, from inside the tent.

"I'm fine Gaara! Come on, We have to get away before she gets back!" Out from the tent stumbled a blonde man. Sasuke blinked slowly staring. Blond gravity defying hair, check. Clear blue eyes that were the same shade as the sky check. Whisker marks across the cheeks, check. Plus he was wearing to much orange to be anyone else. Kakashi eyed the man carefully and sadly. Naruto for once was speechless and Sakura was glancing in between the two whisker boys as if she was going into shock.

Beside him stepped out a red aired man with the kanji for love on his for head. Sasuke quickly survived him and looked away. He didn't recognize him. The woman he now knew was Ino sighed exasperated. "Hokage-Sama Sakura will be getting back soon and she won't be happy if you are not in bed." She stated shaking her head. The man smiled happily his eyes shining clearly. "That's why she won't find out!" He stated shaping his hands to form the Ram seal. He then promptly fell over being caught by the red haired man.

Ino glared at him with all her worth. "Why the Hell did you just try to use a Jutsu?" She asked angrily at him. "Naruto, you are suffering from Chakra exhaustion!" She nagged glaring at him. Sai stared at the older Naruto as well gazing worriedly at him.

"Naruto." Sasuke stated staring up at him taking in more of his appearance. He wore orange and black robes that suited him well. He was as tall as Kakashi and he had an ever present smile reaching over his face. In his hand was the hat of the Hokage. The older Naruto smiled down at Sasuke. "It's good to see you, Sasuke."

The red haired man behind older Naruto smiled. "You did it Uzumaki." He stated glancing at the sky. "No, we did Gaara!" Naruto stated happily. Both of them stared up at the sky for a moment, Naruto's smile slipping off. They looked transfixed. Naruto looked down after a moment and gazed at Kakashi, "You have question?" he asked staring at him. Kakashi blinked as if coming out of a memory. "You look just like..." He trailed off gazing into the distance. "Yeah I know," Naruto stated quietly.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" A yell came from behind the group as a pink haired woman pushed the genin to the side.


End file.
